Fight for Affection
by violetdrops
Summary: A battle takes place for his heart. Which one will win? Will any of them survive?


It crinkles her face and makes her gut twist. Knots are forming and constricting her breathing. She has felt pain before but nothing as sharp, severe, and killing as this. It grips her and controls her. Nothing is unreachable but it is all impossible. Splits and cracks are forming her heart but not her will.

She will fight this. Every fiber, every inch, every ounce of strength she will use to overcome. Things come in pairs. Little packages strewn with soft string willing to be severed and to take the gift in its entirely. Hands entwine, arms hold, and faces are touched lovingly. She is her own pair, has her own gift.

Hands softly, tenderly brush the green gloves. Ice cold fire is burning into her. Her mind is ablaze, nothing will ever be the same, it is changing. The prophecy of this will come true, just as hers did. She can't feel that anything will be better afterwards unlike her own trial.

So this is her punishment. Bring hell to earth, send the demon home, and leave her in this torment. What is this her father's sadistic motives from his prison? How is he controlling them?

Her eyes are glowing dimly. Barely restrained forces are building and she fears her next exhale of breath with not be carbon dioxide but fire. Nothing has ever burned her heart as much. Mutely she wonders how it is possible. Her heart is cold, black, and cruel. She is in control and this should not be happening.

She thinks of ice, she thinks of drowning herself in a frozen pond, will that bring relief? Will anything bring relief?

She knows what it means and does not know what it means. A paradox; just like her sudden feelings when she was not supposed to have them. Crushing, smothering, she will not let this happen.

She may be quiet and not emotive but she feels her message is written clear on her face. She is done. Had enough. This will end, right now, right here. The innocence will not be lost, control will be intact.

The hands are moving. Complex patterns being drawn. A rhythm she knows not who will dominate. Until she intervenes that is. Then is it she who will rule.

Blood is running down the arm of one. The other is slowing clawing at its opposite. She wonders the outcome if she had not shown up when she did, but does not dwell on it. It is fleeting and passes.

She can sense a certain ease now, a certain calmness, security now. She knows he will be quite annoyed at her actions but does not particularly care. If only he knew what was going on; he cannot realize the underlying motives on her, if he could not see them in Starfire as innocent and brazen as hers were.

With a burst of darkness she steps out of the shadow and into the battle ground. The fight does not stop but the members of the battle spare her one glance. One is of relief and the other anger.

"You've come to interfere witch? It will be in vain." Spits out the girl. Her motions are swift but incorrect and her attack goes weak and conquered.

"The only vain thing I see her is you." She throws back coldly.

She can feel his questions but does not respond. They have not the time and this most certainly not the place. Whipping her hands she stops the girl in her tracks. Jinx is suspended in mid air. He uses this advantage to tie up her hands this however backfires and he is kicked in the head.

A bird out of flight. A bird in rage. One pink haired villain put to shame.

Jinx's additional glance to the dazed titan gives her the opening. Black energy crackling she can feel the burning she wants to inflict. Spells are flying, curses screamed, with effort both girls are now panting. Not for a moment do they stop flying or fighting.

Jinx is slowly moving closer to the confused boy who is trying to get up. A black claw is however making that impossible. Her next motion is for the kill. The spell is on her lips, her hands are waving frantically, instead of firing at her like Raven thought the spell is flying at frightening speed at Robin. A growl emits and the shield raises deflecting the spell and sending it toward the castor.

Raven is now very close to the edge of her control. A snarl is coming from deep within her throat. Jinx stares at her and sees the threatening red tint. Her once devoid face is now showing a warning. Suddenly flashes of pictures come together and force their way into her mind like a brick through a window. Jinx is seeing herself, but it is not her, merely a weak shriveled up doll with pink hair. She can see a ring of fire around herself and knows that this place is not a place she wishes to be. The pictures end, the warning is clear.

"If you ever try that again I will make sure those visions come true after all the excruciating pain that you will be forced to succumb to at my hand." Raven's eyes flash a dark red and points to the door. When she sees Jinx leaving she turns toward Robin, releasing him from his entrapment, and sighs. This was supposed to be their day off. Walking swiftly toward him she is examining his exposed flesh to see if there is anything of lethal value. Bending down she stares into his mask. She does not see the spell fired which is why she is so surprised when she is abruptly on the ground. A green glove catches a returning batarang while she catches the smirk on his face.

He offers her a hand but she refuses and quickly removes herself from the floor. A glare is on her face. Robin merely chuckles and starts to walk off. She catches up in record speed and they halt just before the doorway in a shadow.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so gosh darn charming!" Raven cries out unable to contain her annoyance any longer.

A smirk once again rises to his face and she can't help but feel more annoyed. Ready to unleash her wrath on him she is stopped by the soft look on his face. Stupid heart, stupid twos, stupid.

"Hah, so you finally admit that I'm charming."

"How else to you suppose she came to think that you were the one thing she wanted in this world and would cast a curse to prove it?"

"Well, I was thinking my handsome good looks came into the effect."

Something like ungrateful jerk is muttered under her breath.

"My, my Rae it looks like someone is jealous." His smirk is returning in full force and she is glad that it does not have the power to knock her off her game even if it momentarily captures her vision.

"I'm merely concerned for my leader."

"Concerned for your boyfriend you mean."

At this she sticks out her tongue. He knows she is somewhat possessive because of her demon half and he never fails to be amused and comforted on some level by it because he feels the same about her. Wrapping his arms around her he is grateful she came to this earth, to his world, to this battle and into his heart.


End file.
